Coming out
by BrookeSCW
Summary: it is Syed's and Amira's wedding day and Tamwar sees and hears Christian and Syed!
1. Chapter 1

Zainab: 'Tamwar will you go and get your dad's tie?'

Tamwar: 'What! Why me? Why can't Syed?'

Zainab: 'It's his wedding day!'

Tamwar sighs why is it always about Syed, but he answers any way 'okay, where is it?'

Zainab: 'Syed's Hotel room.'

Tamwar just nods and walks up to Syed's hotel room. When he arrives he knocks on the door but there is no answer 'Where is he?' he asked himself. He goes to lean on the door but as he does the door opens and he falls into the room. He looks around expecting to see Syed's confused face but the room was empty 'stupid Syed leaving the door unlocked' he muttered to him self.

He closes the door and looking for his dad's tie. He found it next to the picture of Syed and Amira from the engagement party. Amira looked so pretty that day, Tamwar thought to himself. Just then he heard the door go. He ran into the bathroom he didn't know why he was hiding, because he had a perfectly valid reason for being in there. So he stayed hidden and kept an eye on what was going on in the other room through a gap in the door. Hoping Syed would leave soon.

*

Syed was walking over to the bathroom when there was a knock at the door. Tamwar sighed a sigh of relief, as Syed went to answer the door. It was Christian.

'What do you want?' Syed asked angrily.

'That's no way to treat your lover!' Christian Smiled. Tamwar was confused.

'Shh someone might hear you.'

'Relax' he replied 'There is no one here'

'But someone might come in, anyway why are you here?' Syed asked,

'Well one, to wish you and Amira the best of luck'

'Oh, thanks, on a minute one? What is two' he asked.

Christian clears his throat 'Well I am leaving Welford'

'What! Why?' Syed screams,

'Do you really need me to answer that?'

'Yes' Syed shouts in reply.

'Okay I will tell you, because I can't bear to see the man I... the man I love marry someone else, and see them together everyday'

Tamwar was really confused now because in could of swore he just heard Christian say he loves Syed. Syed walks towards Christian, but Christian has already turned his back and starts to walk towards the door. But Syed shouts 'CHRISTIAN'

Christian turns round, 'What' he asks

'That is a very valid point but you have missed something.'

'What?' Christian enquired

'This...' Syed replies and kisses Christian on the lips 'oh and this,' this time Syed kisses him on the neck.

'Sy, please stop!'

'Why?' he said as he moved his hand towards Christian's buttock, while carrying on kissing Christian's neck.

'Because if you don't then I won't be able to leave Welford and end up making love to you right now on this bed'

'Good' Syed Replies

'That is disguising!' Tamwar shouts. Both men Stop and turn to face the Bathroom door, where Tamwar was standing. With a look of disgust and hatred on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

'What are you doing here?' Syed shouts at Tamwar.

'What! Don't you think I am the one who should be asking the questions?'

'He's right Sy' said Christian, while touching Syed's shoulder.

'Don't touch him! You disgusting creature!' Christian looking hurt removed his hand from Syed's shoulder.

Syed shouts at his brother 'Don't you dare talk to him like that!'

At that moment as if on cue Zainab walks into the room. 'What is all this about? And Tamwar where is your dad's tie?'

Syed tries to reassure her 'It's nothing mum.' Tamwar smirks.

'Well I don't believe that for one second! Because if it was nothing then Christian wouldn't look like he is about to burst into tears!'

'Well' Tamwar speaks for the first time since his mum entered the room. Syed flashes him a warning glace. 'Well, Syed and Christian are in... in... in a _relationship_' Tamwar finally spits out.

'Well of course they are, they are friends' Zainab laughs.

'No! I mean a _relationship_' Tamwar puts emphasise on _relationship._

'Like I said friends'

'NO! I mean a... a _sexual relationship_'

'Tamwar don't be stupid, Syed tell me its not true!!'

Christian thought he knew what Syed was going to say next. He thought he was going to deny everything and say Tamwar had been at the wine in the fridge, so what Syed said next really surprised him.

'Sorry mum'

'NO! No! No! Tell me this is some sick, sick joke'

'No it isn't I love... I love Christian'

'WHAT! NO! NO! YOU ARE A GOOD MUSLIM BOY. AND GOOD MUSLIM BOYS DON'T HAVE RELATIONSHIPS WITH A NON-MUSLIM MAN! OR ANY MAN!'


	3. Chapter 3

'I am SORRY mum, but I love Christian!'

'LOVE, it is impossible between a man and man' Zainab Shrieks.

Christian sighs

'What you sighing about you home wrecker?'

'Don't call me a home wrecker!' Christian shouts at her.

'What! So it isn't you fault is it?? So it wasn't you who twisted my lovely boy's mind?!?'

'NO' Christian shouts back.

'Well you must of!' Zainab cries

'STOP IT!' Syed screams.

Christian and Zainab stop their slanging match and turn to face Syed.

'Sorry but I can't watch this' this time Syed is calmer.

'What Sy?' you can hear the concern in Christian's voice.

'I can't watch the two people I love most in this world fight like this. So if you don't stop fight right now I will walk out that door and you will never see me again!'

'Okay I am willing to sit down and talk if _she_ is?'

'Who is this she? Zainab spits.

'Mum!' Syed warns 'Okay you two sit, Tamwar.'

'Wow you remember me!' Tamwar said sarcastically.

'Tamwar' shouts his mum.

'Tamwar, go and get Dad and Amira' Syed asked his brother.

'What!' Tamwar shouts.

'Just do it!' Shouts Syed, 'they deserve to know what it going on'

'okay' Tamwar nods and walks out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamwar's mind was full of confusion and questions. But they would to wait, he need to find his dad and Amira. He found his dad easy; Masood was pacing up and down the foyer.

'Tamwar, where have you been? You been mother has been looking all over for you!'

'Yeah, I know, she found me and she wants you to join her in **Syed's** hotel room' he replied.

'Oh okay, do you know why?' asked Masood.

'Yes but she is the better one to tell you. Have you seen Amira?'

'No, but I am guessing she is in her hotel room'

'Okay which one is that?'

'215. I think' with that he disappeared up the stairs.

*

When Masood arrived to Syed's room it was very quiet and there was a lot of tension in the room. He knocked on the door. 'Come in' it was Zainab.

'Zee what is going on?' he asked,

'You will find out when Amira gets here' she answered 'Just come and sit down!' she hissed. It was only then he notice that Zainab was sitting on the opposite side of the room to Syed, who was sitting too close to Christian. He opened his mouth to speak but thought better, he saw the way Zainab saw looking at Christian, if looks could kill.


	5. Chapter 5

When his dad left Tamwar headed for the lift cause no way was he going to walk up three stair cases. He pressed the button for the lift and stepped into the lift. He hated his brother; he hated his brother for always being the centre of a family disaster. But he hated him more for breaking Amira's beautiful heart. She was so pretty, she dissevered better. The lift stopped and the door open and he stepped out on the third floor. As he got near to Amira's room, he heard a wave of laughter coming from it. He really wished he didn't have to do this. He knocked on the door.

'Come in' said Amira. As he stepped in saw her in a beautiful blue and purple robe. 'Tamwar what is it?' she was annoyed.

'Oh ermmm' Tamwar stuttered,

'Well?' Amira was really annoyed now.

'Syed would like to see you'

'Well can't it wait until after the wedding?'

'No, and my mum and dad would also like to see you'

'Oh okay then, I hope it won't take long'

Tamwar stayed silent the whole way to Syed's room. When they entered the room, 'What is going on?' she asked.

'Not a clue' replied Masood.

'Amira please sit down' Syed asked, Amira was starting to get worried now.

'What is it Syed?' she asked.

'Yes what is going on?' this time it was Masood turn to ask the questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Syed turned to Christian for that little bit of courage he needed and Christian did he gave Syed that beautiful loving smile. This gave Syed the strength to do what he needed to do.

Syed exhaled 'okay mum, dad, Amira and Tamwar I have something to tell you.'

'Go on what is it?' his father was beginning to get annoyed.

'I can't marry you, Amira'

'What? Why? Is it something I have done? I can change!' Amira pleaded.

'Amira! You haven't done anything, and you don't need to change. You are prefect in every single way!' Syed explained.

'So why won't you marry me' as Amira says this she burst into tears.

'Because I don't love you'

'What! Why wait until **OUR **wedding day to tell me' Amira asked.

'Because, I have only just decided to come out to someone!'

Then in that moment it all clicked in Masood's head. It clicked why Christian was there. 'Syed please tell me you aren't what I think you are?!?'

'Ermm depends on what you think I am'

'Syed please don't make me say it!' Masood pleaded.

'I won't, _I won't_' Syed reassured him

'WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!' Amira shouts.

'Okay, I will. Amira the person I am in love with is...'


	7. Chapter 7

'Well spit it out!' Amira shouted through the sobs.

'The person I love is Christian'

'What!' shouted Amira 'But he is a man'

'Yeh, I kind of noticed'

'Don't be cheeky!' shouted Masood,

'Sorry' replied Syed.

'Please tell me why? Tell me why you even started a relationship with me if' she said the next bit in a whisper 'if you like men?'

'Ermm okay, well when i met you I thought I'd struck gold. You were nice, kind and pretty. I really did think I was in love with you! But then I came to Welford and I met Christian, then I really fell in love'

'What! You are a man, a Muslin man! It isn't allowed!' shouted Amira still crying.

'I know and I am sorry'

'Sorry! You will be sorry!' Amira ran up to Syed and punch him in the stomach. Syed fell back on the bed.

'Tamwar take Amira back to her room, if you see anyone just say Syed has gone missing' Zainab said quietly and calmly 'Your father and I need to speak to Syed'

'Okay' Tamwar replied leading Amira out the room. Amira was still crying.

'Now, Christian leave us' Christian began to object but thought better of it. He turned to Syed and said 'I will be in my room if you need me' Syed just nodded in reply. As Christian left the room he stole one last look at Syed. Syed's eyes had the look of a dead man.


	8. Chapter 8

Christian left Syed alone in a room with his mum and dad, who have just found out. He real wished he didn't have to leave him, he looked so scared and helpless.

***

Christian stepped into his room. And he stayed in there for what felt like hours, but really it was only forty-five minutes. When Syed turned up, he was crying.

***

Syed's stomach really hurt, Amira could really pack a punch. He was glad when Zainab told Tamwar to take Amira to her room. But he wasn't so glad when she told Christian to leave. He needed him, he was so scared.

When Christian had left it was quiet for a few minutes, but he could feel the heat radiating from them. It was Masood who broke the silence.

'Syed tell me how? Do you really hate us that much?'

'I don't hate you. It was because I love that I was going to marry Amira. I love you so much I treated Christian horribly, I am surprised he didn't give up on me.'

'I don't care' shouted Zainab 'I don't know and I don't want to know when, where or how! All I do know is what is going to happen now'

'And what is that Zee?' asked Masood.

'It is, Syed you will go down stairs and tell everyone the wedding is off, then tomorrow you will come round and pick up your stuff and leave our house forever! You will no longer work at Masala Queen.'

'What about Christian? Syed asked.

'What about **him**' Zainab snapped

'Well does he still have a job?'

'Unfortunately, Christian is under Ian's employment' Syed breathed a sigh of relief.

'Shut up! You disgusting little creature' shouted Zainab.

'MUM!' Syed wept,

'Just go and tell everyone the wedding is off!'


	9. Chapter 9

Syed trailed down the stairs. When he arrived at the hotel foyer, it was full of confused guests.

'Syed, what is going on?' asked Jane.

'Can you get everyone to be quiet please?'

'Okay' Jane when round telling everyone to be quiet.

'Okay' Syed took a deep breath. 'The wedding is off!'

'What! Why?' these questions came from people in the crowd. Syed wandered whether he should tell everyone the reason. What would he say? The reason why he and Amira aren't getting married is because he was gay and was 'running' off with caterer.

'WELL!' it was Bushur.

'Okay' well it was going to come out eventually, nothing stays secret for long. 'The reason why I can't marry Amira is because I am... I am gay! And I love with Christian!'

There was a gasp around the room. But he didn't stay round for long; he didn't want people to hear what everyone had to say. He ran up the stairs and turned the corner. He slammed himself against the wall and burst into tears. What had he done? What will he do? These were all the questions running through Syed's head. But on thing he did know was that he needed to be with Christian.

*

Syed entered the room still crying, 'Sy, what happen?'

'Well' Syed said through the tears 'I have told everyone that I am gay and that I love you'

'WOW!' Christian was really surprised; he really didn't think Syed would admit it to everyone so soon. 'Anything else?'

Syed burst into a harder sob of tears, 'I am never allowed to see my family again'

'Come here'

Syed walked over and sat next to Christian, lend against his chest. And Christian could do was hold the man he loved. While Syed cried his heart out!

------------------------------------- THE END-----------------------------------


End file.
